fate and nanoha
by whiterosekid
Summary: nanoha and fate meeting first fanfic so please be gentle


**I do not own nanoha that belongs to the writer of this amazing anime**

 **This is my first fanfic please be nice to me warning little!fate big!nanoha first time writing a fanfic get ready and set up**

It was a beautiful day the sky was cloudless, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there was crying yes nanoha heard the crying come from further in the park that sounded like a little girls was crying. Nanoha went looking in the big, emerald green park where she saw a little girl that look like she was nine crying on a park bench she had blond hair that shone like the sunlight itself was apart of it she also was wearing nothing but a large jacket that white. "Hello little one, are you okay?" ask nanoha. The little girl looked up and nanoha saw the most beautiful pair of red eyes she has seen in her 19 years of life. My name is nanoha please to meet you, what's yours little one? Asked nanoha with kind and warm indigo eyes. My name is fate testarossa it's nice to meet you miss nanoha. Said fate with a small sniffle and rubbing her eyes.

"Hello fate can you tell me why you were crying maybe i can help you?" voiced nanoha with concern oblvious in her voice. I can't find my mama she said she be right back and i can't find her do you know anybody who can help you?

Fate said,"No".

"Why don't you come to my cafe and i get you a snack why we call the police and find your mama okay?" said nanoha. "Okay miss nanoha um where are we going?" said fate curiously.

"Just across the street see that bakery with all the yummy cakes?" Said nanoha.

"Yeah" said fate while she was grabbing nanoha hand.

"Well that where we are going don't worry i'll get you some cake okay" said nanoha.

"Ok um can you tell me about your place please?" Ask fate.

"Sure thing fate well my bakery has a amazing view of the waterside and park from the front side of the place it has warm tones that make it seem more open than people assume it is. And it has a apartment upstairs where I make a lot of my sweets at."

Fate and nanoha finally reach the bakery and enter once nanoha got fate some cake and coloring books she called the police who told her after she explain the situation that fate moms is currently been found dead and asked if nanoha would adopt fate. Nanoha shocked and sad about what she was told said that she would. Fate can you come here for a second please called nanoha from the counter. Yes miss nanoha did they find my mama?

No sweetie i'm sorry but i they said she went far away but asked if i could be your mama that is if you wouldn't mind? Said nanoha okay miss nanoha if you wouldn't mind sure then. Said fate happily.

Fate and nanoha spent the rest day playing board games for the rest day until at long last after a long and tiring day for little fate that nanoha took fate upstairs to her bedroom with blue and gold paint that they went to bed that night with fate in nanoha's arms safe and sound.

I know this is bad but i haven't written anything in awhile so i might need some help please give me any tips you have no flames please i hope i got the characters right let me know if you think they are too occ thanks and if anyone have anything questions blame my muse

 **Muse hey now this is not my fault**

 _ **Me Really huh and here i was thinking it was since you were the one who said this is brilliant**_

 _ **Muse And it is brilliant it's not my that you are a dolt hahahahaha**_

 _ **Me " grabbing my own device oh really now you want to say that again about me being a what now aura of violence and rage around me**_

 _ **Muse shaking in fear of me"hey now whiterose cmon now it's just a joke i mean uh you are clearly the greatest person out there and i'm lucky to work with someone so kind and generous as you.**_

 _ **Me i think you are overdone it on the flattery but you know what for your effort in trying i will let you off the hook for now.**_

 _ **Well this is me and my muse signing off now you want to do muse**_

 _ **Sure thing whiterose lyrical magical see you later bye!**_


End file.
